Estrés
by AnotherPsychoReader
Summary: [PRUMANO] [HUMAN AU] Después de una semana que pareció eterna y un día de trabajo especialmente pesado, Gilbert y Lovino finalmente se hacen de un pequeño tiempo de caridad juntos. Lovino tiene que lograr que Gilbert se relaje de una vez y olvide al menos por un rato sus problemas. Está determinado, ¡Lo logrará, cueste lo que cueste! Fluff


**Bien esto es puro fluff sin sentido. ¿Advertencias? Prumano, fluff… Eso.**

 **Pongo el rating en M porque sube de tono en algún momento.**

 **Gracias por leer, disfruten, y si os ha gustado, un review que muestre aprobación no me vendría nada mal. Disfruten.**

Siendo honestos, las cosas no iban tan bien como ellos habían imaginado, o planeado.

Lovino y Gilbert se habían mudado juntos hace un par de meses, ninguno con sus estudios completados del todo; terminando diferentes carreras, y además cumpliendo con dos trabajos de medio tiempo con horarios prácticamente opuestos. Y con "trabajo", quiero decir lo mejor que pudieron conseguir siendo los dos jóvenes adultos que eran, con una completa falta de experiencia o energía.

Gilbert se hizo de un empleo como cajero un pequeño café suburbano de la zona. Y Lovino trabajaba como camarero en un bar gay, hasta altas horas de la noche. No era por nada; Lovino conocía bien al dueño del bar, siendo que iba muy a menudo cuando joven.

En realidad sus empleos mediocres de míseros sueldos no eran tanto problema. Ni siquiera lo era el dinero; la mamá de Lovino los había ayudado con la compra de la casa, y cuando fuera que necesitasen, ella les ofrecía una mano con la renta. Tampoco lo era la obvia falta de energía por parte de los dos. Podían aguantarlo.

Pero a veces los días se volvían largos y tediosos cuando no podían verse en literalmente ningún momento de la jornada. Era deprimente. A veces Gilbert necesitaba de alguna que otra fantasía con Lovino para poder seguir adelante en un mal día. Aunque, si tenían chance de verse, de pasar un desayuno juntos y volverse a enamorar otra vez, realmente todo merecía el esfuerzo.

A veces Gilbert fantaseaba con volver a ser un adolescente con Lovino, fantaseaba con escuchar música fuerte, vivir a base de alguien más, enamorarse con fuerza bruta, drogarse y tener sexo sin cesar. Pero eso era algo personal, claro.

Con el suspiro más pesado que pudo haber dado, Gilbert abrió la puerta del ascensor en su propio piso, un silencio espectral inundando las angostas paredes casi de inmediato. Los párpados le pesaban, la mochila que llevaba parecía hecha de hierro, y sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas iban a fallarle, y todo su cuerpo impactaría contra el concreto helado, dándole un dulce final. Pero eso no pasó, pura y exclusivamente porque era viernes. Exacto, viernes, eso significaba que mañana era sábado, y si mañana era sábado, podría estar con Lovino todo el día. No más finales con los que obsesionarse, claro que no.

Ciertamente lo único que lo había movido todo el transcurso de vuelta al departamento, eran más y más ideas locas sobre un futuro hipotético. Pensaba constantemente en comprar un gato, o un ave tal vez. O en como se mudarían al centro al terminar sus carreras, la casa que comprarían, la cara de Lovino cuando le pidiera que se case con él. Tonterías, eso.

Antes de abrir la puerta inhaló hondo, conociendo perfectamente el escenario que le esperaba del otro lado; oscuridad total, y una melancólica soledad cuyo gusto ya había asimilado.

¡Dios! ¡Claro que fue sorprendente que cuando al abrir, no solo estaban las luces prendidas, sino que también se oía un italiano furibundo y había un olor particularmente atractivo! Era… ¿Lasaña? ¡Sí! La sorpresa pudo con él; cuando Lovino volteó a verlo, aún mostraba cierta estupefacción.

El menor al principio parecía feliz. Podría haber jurado que sonrió. Pero esa "sonrisa" se desvaneció en menos de una milésima de segundo, siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

-¡Cuando por fin te dignas a aparecer!- Exclamó.

Gilbert solo ignoró sus quejas, acercándose para besarlo, siendo correspondido de manera natural.

-Tuve que sacar un par de copias en la Uni, y coger unas cosas que me olvidé por la mañana en el café.- Dijo dejando su mochila donde siempre. –Son las 8:00. Vas a llegar tarde al bar.- Casi musitó esto último.

Notó cierta incomodidad en el rostro de Lovino. Casi como si la pregunta hubiera vuelto el ambiente incómodo.

-Hoy no voy a trabajar, _stronzo._ ¿Acaso no es obvio? Se nota que estás cansado.- Con una gracia que podría o no adjudicarse a sus raíces Italianas, Lovino sacó del horno la olla. Al depositarla sobre el mostrador, volteó para encontrarse con una inquisitiva mirada carmesí.

-¿Y eso por qué?

El menor solo se estremeció un poco, inseguro de que decirle. Ni él sabía bien porque. No, claro que lo sabía; quería reconfortarlo y recordarle lo mucho que lo ama. O algo así. Tampoco es algo tan fácil de decir en voz alta.

-P-Porque… E-Es que yo… Pensé que… Como los viernes llegas antes del…Y del… Y, bueno… Eh…- Al ver una sonrisa expandirse en el rostro de su pareja pudo sentir la decisión volver a él en pocos segundos. -¡Tenía ganas de lasaña y ya! Sé que te gusta.- Se dio vuelta un momento, ignorando el par de brazos que lo abrazaron por detrás. –Además el imbécil de en frente me recomendó una película y yo para no quedar mal la traje. Te vas a quedar a verla.- Comenzó a servir la comida, con ayuda de Gilbert.

Al menos como lo veía Lovino, Gilbert estaba agotado. Aunque él se sentía enérgico, casi _emocionado_ por la pequeña "cita", y quería hablar con él todo lo que no había podido esa semana, le daba algo de vergüenza. Las ojeras, acentuadas por el pálido tono de su tez, más un bostezo regular y como de vez en cuando se le caían los párpados, delataban su obvio cansancio. Lovino no lo soportaba. Quería ayudarlo a relajarse, el estrés lo estaba matando.

Justo hasta entonces Gilbert le había estado contando su semana casi sin omitir detalles. Usualmente, esto lo mantenía alerta, y además el genuino interés por parte del menor lo entusiasmaban también. Su relato culminó con una sonrisa boba y un cumplido halagador, en agradecimiento al gesto de cocinar el mismo la comida. Pero cuando le preguntó precisamente como había estado su semana, Lovino lo miró con seriedad y habló.

-Estuvo bien, tranquila de hecho. Pero, Gil… Si estás cansado solo vete a dormir. En serio. No tienes que quedarte a ver la película, seguro es una bazofia de todas formas.-

A veces le asustaba como Lovino podía ver a través de él. Vaya, y creía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Se incorporó más derecho en la silla.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, _no._ Hey, hey, no soy tan débil. ¡Por favor! Sería muy poco increíble de mi parte irme a dormir y ya, después de que hiciste todo esto.

-¡¿Qué "todo esto"?!

-… Ay, no sé. El punto es que sí me quiero quedar, solo con una condición.

-Por favor no digas…

-Háblame en Italiano.

- _Mio Dio, ci risiamo…_

Aunque le costó trabajo, finalmente Lovino convenció a Gilbert de que se vaya a cambiar, ofreciéndole limpiar todo él mismo (gesto particularmente afectuoso de su parte). Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ahí estaba él, brazos pálidos abiertos anchamente frente a él, expectantes por su calor. No perdió tiempo en acurrucarse junto a él mientras comenzaba la película.

Lovino recostaba su cabeza contra el pecho del albino con gentileza, quien lo estrechaba de la cintura con un brazo, y jugueteaba con sus dedos, enlazándolos juntos de vez en cuando con su mano libre. Era curioso como esas pequeñas cosas a veces le pasaban por alto y a veces le parecían los detalles más considerados.

Mas él no estaba satisfecho. Maldición, no. Pero hasta pedirle un beso parecía denigrante.

Levantó la vista un segundo, echándole un ojo a los labios de Gilbert, y a su rostro en sí. Parecía gustarle la película. No duró mucho más antes de volver a mirar hacia arriba, hacia sus labios de nuevo. Esta vez cerró los ojos con fuerza discretamente. Tenía que resistir la tentación… Tenía que…

Mandar a la mierda todo y hacer lo que quiera. ¿Qué tenía de malo besarlo? ¡Es su novio!

Con un ceño fruncido y determinación, se separó un poco del cuerpo del mayor, que le propiciaba un agradable calor. Lo miró a los ojos pocos segundos antes de que sus labios chocasen, de una manera tanto violenta como apasionada. Enseguida Lovino se encargó de pedir la profundización del beso, mordiendo su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza de más, y…

-¡Ay!- Gilbert se separó con brusquedad, llevando una mano a su labio, de pronto levantando la vista. Algo en su expresión denotaba indignación, pero tenía esa estúpida sonrisa que le daba un toque burlón.-Con cariño Lovino, con cariño.- Se burló, aunque obviamente el menor ni caso le hizo.

Murmuró un "lo siento" casi inaudible y volvió a probar suerte. ¡Bueno…! Quizá sí tenía que calmar el ritmo.

Con calma deslizó sus manos por sus costados, subiendo hasta sus hombros, la mirada fija en sus ojos. Enredó sus brazos en su cuello con cuidado y finalmente se acercó a juntar sus labios. Gilbert no dejaba de sonreír y soltar alguna que otra risilla atragantada; era fácil y divertido frustrar a Lovino. Aunque en poco tiempo, él mismo se impacientó y terminó por concederle lo que tanto quería.

El beso, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no tenía ni pizca de violento. De hecho, era más que nada dulzón y empalagoso. Nadie peleaba por dominancia. Solo abusaban juntos de esa ilusión que parecía brindarles una cercanía especial. Lovino solo se acercaba más y más, Gilbert sosteniendo sus caderas lo ayudaba con leves empujoncitos a subirse a su regazo.

Hasta que no había entre ellos dos no hubo ni un centímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Pecho contra pecho, vientre contra vientre y una calidez precisa. Estuvieron un largo rato besándose sin pausa, como queriendo prolongar el momento lo más que pudieran.

Al separarse lo único audible era una delicada mezcla de jadeos. Más que nada por la emoción del momento, de todas formas.

Aunque el silencio se rompió de repente con una especie de chillido, un gemido ahogado por parte Gilbert. Lovino no se había separado ¡No! De hecho, estaba comenzando a plantar suaves, tortuosos besos en todo el largo y ancho de su cuello. Y estaba tomándose su dulce tiempo, el maldito. Bien sabe que es su debilidad. Casi subconscientemente, ladeó su cabeza hacia la izquierda para darle más espacio, y como gesto aprobatorio.

Con destreza y satisfecho con las vibraciones contra sus labios, fue bajando lentamente hasta su hombro. Además metió ambas manos debajo de su camisa, ganándose un repentino quejido debido a la temperatura de las mismas. Alzó la voz al fin. –Quítate la camisa.- Dijo firme.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó en tono casi provocativo, pero con aire de superioridad.

-Para donarla a un orfanato. ¡Ya quítatela!

Esta vez obedeció, y con ayuda de Lovino terminó de retirarla, arrojándola en algún rincón del sillón, a quien le importa. Y dos ojos hambrientos a los que estaba acostumbrado atacaron su esculpido torso desnudo. –¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Molestó.

-Maldición, sí.

Pero claro que no iba a decir todo lo que pensaba sin tener algo a cambio. Deslizó sus manos desde lo bajo de su torso hasta casi su cuello. Con movimientos cuidadosos y ciertamente exquisitos llevó ambos pulgares hasta sus pezones, y comenzó a masajear en círculos, a la vez que continuaba su camino de roces por su piel del cuello.

Y ahí lo tuvo en sus manos completamente.

Apenas pudo articular algo después de morderse el labio con cierta violencia.

-Y ahora juegas sucio también.

Contra su propia voluntad se le escapó otro gemido al sentir un pellizco especialmente fuerte. Él sí sabía que botones tocar, siempre.

Pero repentinamente, Lovino cesó todo movimiento, dejándolo casi decepcionado por un segundo. Él mismo se acercó enredando sus brazos detrás de su cuello, empujándolo más cerca para besarlo con suavidad, como diciendo "Hey, ¿Por qué te detienes?". Sin embargo, el menor rompió el contacto rápidamente, forzando a Gilbert a que se siente bien contra el respaldo del sillón. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos con una seriedad algo extraña.

En sus ojos brillaba cierta dulzura natural. Era muy raro. Lovino tanteó un poco hasta encontrar su mano y enlazó sus dedos juntos con rapidez, sin mover sus ojos de donde estaban posados. De súbito se acercó y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla, y con su mano libre acarició un poco el cabello de Gilbert.

- _Ti amo, pezzo di idiota._

Él solo rió un poco.

-Dilo en Alemán.

-¡No sé Alemán!

-… Sí sabes…

Hubo un silencio, seguido de un gruñido.

- _Ich liebe dich sehr…_

Pronunció dificultosamente las palabras en el idioma extranjero que apenas manejaba. Bueno, en realidad esas cuatro palabras eran las únicas que de verdad podía decir bien.

Sin intención de burlarse (simplemente estaba enternecido) Gilbert volvió a soltar una carcajada y abrazarlo con fuerza, manteniéndolo lo más cerca que pudiese de sí mismo.

Le volvía loco que Lovino actuara así de vez en cuando. Era como si tuviera una especie de pico de amor y de pronto se volvía mimoso, y a veces dominante. Realmente, estaba completamente loco por él, no había porque negarlo. Aunque era un poco ensordecedora la fiereza del sentimiento. Lo besó una vez más, extendiéndose un poco de más.

- _Danke_. También te amo. Y amo tus cambios de humor.

-¡Vete al infierno!

Internamente le agradeció a Lovino por haberse tomado el trabajo de cocinar él solo la comida, por ir y conseguir la película, por acurrucarse un rato con él, por cuidarlo y siempre estar atento a que esté bien y sobre todo por hechizarlo de nuevo igual que la primera vez. Pero el sueño pudo con él y poco después cayó plácidamente dormido con Lovino todavía en sus brazos.

 **R &R**

 **¿Qué opinan de una pequeña secuela?**


End file.
